Minecraft: Level of Corruption
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: Fifteen years after the defeat of the Enderdragon, the miner Steve has united the realm of Minecraftia under one banner, and rules as its benevolent lord. But people always forget, power always corrupts, even to those with hearts made of gold. With a fallen hero ruling the realm, a young man decides to fight back, using the most unlikeliest of allies to help him. OCxHarem
1. Prologue

_**Minecraft**_

_**Level of Corruption**_

_**Prologue- The Enderdragon**_

_**Steve POV**_

It flew above me, taunting me with its indecipherable roar. Flying over the island in the Enderrealm, it circled twice before it charged at me. Despite being winded, I rolled out of the way, barely being hit. My intricate diamond armor would have protected me anyway, but cracks riddled it, so it wouldn't last much longer.

I was tired. I remember when I left my village at the age of fifteen to try and kill the Enderdragon. Five years ago, it seemed like a fools errand. Now, it was a possibility. When I entered the realm, I was armed with an enchanted diamond sword, an enchanted bow, and enchanted diamond armor. In my hammer-space, I had well over a thousand arrows, and some health potions. Now, I was stuck with no arrows left, five potions, and near broken armor. Looking back at the Enderdragon, I saw it wasn't fairing better than me. The movement of its wings were slow, and numerous cuts and arrows were on its skin, purple Ender blood seeping out. It was all a matter of luck at this point. Either it falls, or I fall. Slowly, I got up to my feet, watching as some of my blood hit the ground. Tossing away my helmet, I picked up my diamond sword and ran to the Enderdragon. Earlier, I had destroyed the crystals keeping it alive, making it as mortal as me. Ignoring my screaming muscles, I charged at the Enderdragon, stabbing the point into its neck. Not stopping at all, I dragged the sword across its body, making a massive cut that would disembowel a normal human. With a scream of pain, it collapsed, but it was still breathing. Slowly, I walked towards its head, staring it straight in the eye before I jammed my sword into its skull.

The effect was immediate. As soon as the blade punctured the skin, a massive purple light shot straight into the air. The Endermen in the vicinity stopped walking, and stared at the light. It went on for twenty seconds, before the light died down, and I collapsed backwards. After a minute, I began laughing to myself, starting out as a slow chuckle, before evolving into full blown laughter.

I did it. I took down the creature no one else could take down, and I lived. Granted, I was wounded in many places, but I still lived. Looking at the corpse, I saw the skin burning away with a purple flame, leaving behind bones. Inside it, I saw a black shape. Getting up painfully, I walked towards the shape. It was completely black, with a few dots on it. An egg? I don't know. Out of habit, I picked it up, intending to use it as loot.

The next event wasn't expected.

As soon as I picked up the egg, the bones of the Enderdragon shifted, before becoming a circular shape. The inside of it swirled, and I saw the familiar purple particles of the Ender floating above it. A way back home. Tucking the egg into my hammer-space, I entered the portal, leaving that god-forsaken place behind. Before everything went black, I could have sworn I saw some black stuff on my hand.

_**End Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I just want to clarify some things**

**First, This story will have elements of Assassin's Creed, but it's limited to stealth, human killing, hidden blades, flintlocks, warships and white robes**

**Second, I will be using custom names for the mobs, except for Cupa and Andr, for obvious reasons**

**Third, This story will have some stuff not possible in the games, unless you have mods installed**

**Fourth, I will try to limit the blocky proportions from the game. It's a habit of mine.**

_**Chapter 1- Daily Chores**_

_**15 years after the Ender Event**_

_**Dante POV**_

"Come on Dante, you're going to be late to the smith again!" I heard my mother call. Despite the fact that I wanted to stay in my wool blanket, I had to get out of my bed. So, with silent complaining, I reluctantly got out of my warm, cozy bed, and got to the cold, hard ground. Taking careful steps, I went to the stairs that connects my room to the rest of the house. In the kitchen, my mother was making a nice breakfast of eggs and bread, with a pitcher of milk on the side. My father was sharpening his blade with his personal whet stone.

"So, how was the sleep with the dead?" asked my father, Thomas, looking up.

"They sent a message. 'Let your son sleep in next time,'" I replied, cracking a small smile.

"Tell them we said thanks for the message," retorted my mother, Clara. She place a plate of food on the table, most likely mine. "Eat fast," she commanded.

Resigning to myself, I obeyed, shoveling mouthfuls of the eggs. In two minutes, I was done eating, and was out the door.

In the last fifteen years, many things have changed since Lord Steve came into power. First off, any zombies and skeletons that roamed the night were given true life once more. The former skeletons had skin, and were able to talk, and the zombies, who prefer to be called Formers, had their regular skin tone given back to them, and the majority have greenish hair. The Ender people that roamed in the area and the Creepers were also given human form, with the Ender people having purple eyes. Any giant spiders that came by also had human forms. For the first time in decades, or so I was told, it was safe to roam the night. Former mines were reclaimed, old fortresses were cleared, and the cave systems were expanded.

My village was one of the many that was expanded. We have walls protecting the entire village, the churches were expanded, Iron Golems were common in the streets, and horse drawn carriages were a common sight.

"Dante Caruso, I was expecting you to sleep in again," said Ivan Smith, the resident black-smith (ha-ha.)

"That was the plan," I said, getting my hammer. "But mother thought it best to wake me up. Anyway, what's today's quota?"

"Some miners from a village not far from here need some repairs done. About ten need full repairs, and three need minor repairs," answered Ivan, lighting up the forge.

"So a slow day?"

"Essentially, yes."

Wasting no more time, I picked up a pick-ax blade and set it in the furnace, letting it build up some heat. Doing that, I brought out the anvil and tongs. I then got a cauldron, and went to the well. It took some time, but I was able to fill it partway. With that done, I did the heavy labor of carrying that cauldron back to the blacksmith. Not easy carrying it halfway across the village when it had water. By the time I reached it, the picks were red hot and ready to be hammered. Taking it out of the forge, at the same time a few more picks were placed, I set it on the anvil, and began hammering it, turning it at times to get full shape. By the time the task was finished, it was already becoming dusk.

"Thank you Dante. Another quota done in record time. The pay will be good," said Ivan, placing his tools away.

"Maybe next time, it would be our weight in emerald," I joked.

Ivan chuckled. "Ah, but that would have to be the lord's order, and we both know that it unlikely. Still, a man can dream."

I didn't answer immediately, as my gaze was drawn to a red head that walked by. "Dream indeed," I finally answered.

Ivan patted me on the back, sending me forward a bit. "Go. Your mother is probably wondering where her son is. And we all know her wrath."

"Right. I'll be back tomorrow," I said.

"Don't. You've been working hard for the last few months. Go and have fun. I'll send word if I have need of you again," he said.

Nodding at him, I placed my tools away, folded my apron, and went home. Tomorrow, I'm planning on going into the plains for a bit.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

I need to keep running. I don't care how far, I just have to keep running. Eating? It was on the go. Sleeping? No more than five minutes. Resting? No time. I swear every time I stop, I can hear wolves hunting for me.

These soldiers. They resemble the lords, but they're completely different. Where the king has blue and green colors, these ones have red and black.

A shot rang out, and I felt sudden fire on my left arm. Looking quickly, I saw a gash on my forearm, where their shot hit me.

Then I had the misfortune of slipping on a vine on the ground. Since I was sprinting, I rolled forward, then down a steep hill. Landing in a bush, I kept still in case they might find me. For once, I was glad our robes were green.

"Did you hit her?" asked a soldier.

"Unless the air bleeds, then yes, we hit her. Now, to finish the job," said the leader, taking out his steel sword. His two subordinates took their weapons out, a war ax and a pike, and began to look for me. After making sure they were a fair distance away, I got out of my safety bush, and began walking slowly to the opposite direction. After making sure the wouldn't find me, I stopped near a vine covered rock and placed my uninjured hand there... if it wasn't for the fact that my hand suddenly went through, making me stumble. The sudden movement jostled my arm, and I had to bite my lip to keep from making sound. The small whimper, however, couldn't be helped.

"What was that?" asked one of the soldiers. Scared, I ran into the opening, narrowly missing being seen by the soldier that heard me.

"Probably just a damn squirrel. Keep an eye out for the girl."

Waiting for a few minutes, I checked my gunshot wound again. The bleeding slowed down, but my vision started becoming hazy. Moving quickly, I tore off the left sleeve of my robes, and made it into a makeshift gauze. I tightened it, hoping that I could find some help soon. By this time, the sun has set, and the fatigue in my body began to overwhelm me. Taking off my robe, I bundled it up into a makeshift pillow, and entered a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it looked like it was near noon. Putting my robe back on, I checked my wound. The bleeding had stopped, but it was going to hurt like hell for the next few weeks. Getting out of my cave, I looked around, hungry. Thankfully, there were a few trees with some fruit on them. Picking the fruit, I began walking, surveying the area I was in. I was in a forest, apparently, and some wild sheep walked by, along with the occasional mustang. It was a quiet walk. When I reached the end of the forest, I had already finished my 'breakfast'. Hoping to find some civilization, I walked through the plains. At first nothing, but then...

Smoke.

Smoke means fire. Fire means people. People means help. Or fire means something bad. Ignoring my gut warning, I ran in the direction of the smoke. After about two minutes, I stopped.

And froze in terror.

In front of me was a village. Or rather, the remains of one. The building were charred black, a church was collapsing, and everything else was ash. Walking inside, I looked around, hoping to find at least one person alive. But after five minutes, I looked at every corner of the village, and I couldn't find anything. Just when it seemed that I couldn't find anything, I heard a groan coming in from the debris of what looked like a blacksmith at one point. Looking around, I saw two bodies. The difference? One was badly burnt, and the other with a small trail of blood coming out of his head. Turning the injured one on his back, I couldn't help but stare.

He had black hair, the darkest I have seen, a small nose, and a squared chin. On his face were two scars, one on his forehead, the other going across his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and I saw they were a vibrant gold. Moving his cracked lips, he asked, "Who are you?"

Since we were alone, I answered, "My name is Cupa. What's yours?"

Taking a moment, he answered, "My name is Dante."

Dante. A good enough name. "What happened here?"

At this question, his eyes went to his left. I followed his gaze, and saw the same soldiers that were hunting me. Only this time, blood was coming out of their bodies, and they were still. After a few seconds, Dante spoke, "It happened last night."

_**End Chapter 1**_

**Tell me if he becomes Mary-Sue, so I can work on that.**

**Reviews are appreciated. If someone gives me a hate-filled review, I will read it, thoroughly think it through, then ignore it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Since this is my world, I'll be using real-world languages in this, but they'll have different names**

**French-Gallican  
Spanish( European)-Ibarian  
Italian-Tuscana  
Turk-Ottokan**

**To picture the knights from the previous chapter, think Borgia Captains with black capes and Varangian Helmets. All enemies and guards in this fic will be a combination of guard archetypes in the Ezio Auditore Trilogy, while others will be from the other games in the series.**

_**Chapter 2- The Attack and New Ally**_

_**Fourteen Hours Ago**_

_**Dante POV**_

A gunshot was heard throughout the village. Everyone looked around to find the source, but it wasn't in the immediate area, so it was ignored almost immediately. What no one expected soon after was the appearance of three knights wearing red and black. My father, being one of the few people that can fight, confronted them.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, a hand on his sword.

"We are looking for a woman. She wears a green robe and has orange hair, most likely wounded," answered the person that looked like their leader. The black cape probably isn't for decoration.

"We haven't seen anyone with that description. Apologies for not being able to help you," my father said.

The knight, however, didn't back down. Lifting a finger to dad, he said, "If you are hiding her in this village, you will pay the price for it. Now, where is the girl hiding?"

Father, in response, merely glared at the knight, and answered, "Not here. We haven't seen anyone that resembles her. Now, begone."

With that, the knights left.

My father stood in place for a while longer, then he turned around and started walking home.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Just get some sleep, we're going hunting tomorrow," answered Dad, showing me that he doesn't want to talk about it yet. Bored, I went straight to bed, imagining the meat we'll earn.

* * *

_He stood before me, a blued-sword covered in red, dripping onto the floor._

_Turning behind me, I saw a group of people lying on the ground, trying to get up, before collapsing. One, in particular, was able to stand, before an unseen force pushed her back down. Glancing once more, I saw that it was all women on the floor._

_Turning back to my attacker, I noticed his arm, once covered in a blue-cloth, was now covered in shadow- no, _is _shadow- and was raising his sword above him, before sending it down._

_On instinct, I raised my blade, protecting me, but was sent back to the floor._

_Smoke filled my vision, and it was choking._

_It was..._

_It... was..._

_Wake up..._

_Wake Up..._

_WAKE UP!_

* * *

In shock, I opened my eyes, but had to close them again, as they burned like Nether.

"Dante!" shouted my father.

"What's going on?!" I shouted back, before I started coughing.

"It's the knights from before! They've brought an invasion force, intending to destroy the village! I need you to help me protect the villagers!" he answered, shoving a sword to my hands. Opening my eyes to a squint, I followed him, being careful of the fire in the house.

(Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood- Villa under Attack)

Bursting through the door, I noticed that the entire village was in flame, and a burst of musket-shot cracked through the air, followed by the screams of villagers. In the streets, soldiers wearing black leather armor and red berets were attacking any villagers they could reach, but some were taken down by anyone fighting them. One of them noticed me, and charged at me, holding a war hammer. Bringing it up, he let it fall, intending to kill me with a blow on the head.

Remembering the teachings my father taught me with the blade, I noticed his grip was relaxed, thinking I wouldn't pose a challenge.

Big mistake.

Bringing my blade up, I used his momentum to swing his hammer in a circle, sending him tumbling, before I thrust my blade in his chest, piercing the leather easily. Pushing one final time, to make sure he's dead, I forced it out, letting him drop to the floor. I paused briefly, as he was my first kill, before I noticed he had a dagger in a sheathe. Taking it for myself, I had it in my off-hand, holding it in a hammer-grip. Continuing forward, I took down more soldiers, managing not to get hit. Two tried to attack me at once, but I was ready for them. Ducking under the first one, I barely managed to dodge the second one, who tried to swipe at my head, only leaving a small cut on my head. Jamming the dagger at his throat, I blocked the first ones strikes before I stabbed him in the stomach, then cut upward, managing to cut his throat in the process.

Here I was, killing people without a thought, clad in only my brown trousers and white shirt. Nothing would defend me if I was going to get hit.

Yet another soldier charged at me, but before he could strike, a hammer came out of nowhere and sent him flying. Next to me, Ivan had a wicked grin before he continued massacring them. Slowly, we were driving them back, but we were losing many in the process. After about an hour, Ivan, my father and I were the only able fighters left.

That's when the three knights appeared.

The one with the ax charged at Ivan, the one with the pike at dad, and their leader headed straight for me. Twirling the dagger in my hand, I noticed that he paused before attacking. I tried to parry and attack, but punched me in the side of the head when I did it.

"Nice try, boy," he said, before attacking again.

The sheer power of his blows was amazing, as if he's been fighting for years, which he probably has. After another strike, I had a mild idea formed. When he attacked again, I countered it and went straight for the kill, but he blocked the sword. Moving quickly, I moved to his right and slashed at him with the dagger. It wasn't deep, but it wounded him, giving me time to back off and assess the battle going on.

Ivan clashed with the knight, then brought his hilt into his gut. With the knight breathless, he slammed the hammer down, sending his head back at an unnatural angle. My father jammed his sword into the belly of the knight, then let him slip to the cross-guard, before letting him fall.

Turning back, I saw the knight attacking again, and I parried again, then cut at his left arm, immobilizing it. He attacked yet again, but I forced his sword down, then jammed my sword into his neck. To kill him fast, I lifted him up in the air, letting him stay there before finally letting him drop, dead.

Turning to my father, I smiled at him, and he in turn smiled back.

Then the crack of musket shot filled the air again, and my father dropped the smile. Looking down, I saw a growing blossom of red coming from his chest. He gave me one final look before he fell backwards, dead before he hit the ground. Then there was an explosion, and Ivan was suddenly covered in flames, screaming in terror. He tried to pat out the flames, but they didn't get snuffed out, and he soon died.

I nearly retched. I would have, if the explosion behind me didn't knock me out with the sheer concussive force.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

As Dante recounted his tail, Cupa couldn't do more other than feel sorry for him. Forced to watch his home burn down, then witness the sight of his father dying before him. When she told him of the aftermath, he nearly went into shock when he learned that he was the only known survivor in the attack. After helping to clean his head wound, which would leave a scar, she helped him up, and he in turn looked around for supplies for her arm.

After nearly two hours, the wound was clean, and neatly wrapped. In those hours, Dante took the flintlock of the knight he killed and his holster, then placed them on his waist, along with a few cartridges. He then went on to find any remaining clothes and unbroken armor. In minutes, he had pieces of leather on his shirt and pants, along with leather boots and bracers.

"What now?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

"That depends. What are you going to do?" asked Cupa, picking up a dagger.

"I'm planning on finding the person that lead these people into murdering the village, and bring him to justice," answered Dante.

_'May as well let him know,'_ thought Cupa. "Dante, before you do anything rash, I Have to tell you something. I was the one the knights were looking for, but I didn't think they would raze a village just to find me."

Surprisingly, he kept his cool and said, "I know it wasn't your fault. Now, let's go. I assume you want vengeance as well?"

Cupa didn't answer, instead giving him a cheeky grin.

"I'll take that as a yes," mused Dante. With that, the two of them left the village, leaving behind bad memories.

_**End Chapter 2**_

**Reviews are appreciated. If someone gives me a hate-filled review, I will read it, thoroughly think it through, then ignore it for the rest of forever.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Jade Mustang**_

_**Dante POV**_

It's been two days since my home burned down, and two days since Cupa joined me in my quest for justice on the person that destroyed my village. Since we had no horses, The walk to the nearest town was long, and hard. At one point, we had to drive off wolves that were following us, where we began to sleep at intervals in the trees. The trees gave us cover and ample protection, but the mornings were spent stretching and getting the blood back in our bodies.

"So tell me, Dante, what was life like for you before...," Cupa trailed off, not looking in my general direction.

I paused, trying to get through the bad memories before answering. "I worked at the town smith for a few months, and my father taught me on how to use a sword after I finished working. I wasn't very social, so I had little friends to talk to."

"Heh, life must have been simple for you then," stated Cupa, pushing a bit of her orange hair behind her ear. I didn't notice it before, but it seems she has an Ibarian accent.

"It was, but let's not dwell on that too much. What did you do for those people to hunt you down?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I was framed for the murder of a lord that was near the village, and a group of knights started chasing me. No one stopped them as I was already a social outcast in the village, and I was hated by everyone there," she answered.

"Why were you hated?"

"Because I didn't follow the old ways, and constantly sought change. In my village, romance was forbidden, and arranged marriages were common. I was to marry the village elders son, but he had a god-complex and expected me to bow down for him everyday. It was one of the reasons I left."

I kept quiet, as I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't know hatred in my village, but it seemed Cupa dealt with it everyday. Instinctively, I walked closer to her, and said, "It's all right. If you need anyone to talk to, my ears are always open."

We were interrupted by a whinny from a horse. Looking behind us, we saw a caravan coming up behind us. The person driving the caravan had graying hair and a full beard, and the cart behind him was laden with supplies.

"What are you two doing out here? Didn't you hear about the attack that happened recently?" he asked, stopping the caravan, having a thick Gallican accent.

"We were there. Where's the nearest town?" I asked.

"Hop in and I'll take you there. Free of charge, of course," he said this when I reached for my pouch.

The ride was mostly silent, save for the occasional small talk. His name was Quinn, and he went through the kingdom, selling items for those that need them. Twice, people came by and bought supplies, mostly bait and snares. Soon, we reached a tavern, named the Jade Mustang Tavern, and Quinn dropped us off.

"The town is an hour's walk from here. Just keep heading west," he said, before he continued on.

"Well, after eating nothing but fruits and berries for two days, what do you say we feast to a nice pork roast?" I asked, a coy smile on my face.

"Is that a question, or demand?" asked Cupa, but the tone of her voice essentially said she agreed.

"It depends on what you want to drink," I answered, opening the door for her. Wen she walked by, I couldn't help but notice her lower regions. Wiping that thought out of my head, I followed.

It was relatively quiet here, and spacious for a tavern. In one of the corners, a group of people with various instruments were playing some kind of tune. Opposite of them, a man was flaunting his status to a woman, who only responded with "Uh-huh." Two people were playing chess, the one with the red pieces winning, and the usual drunken fun at the bar. Sliding to a table near the music players, we waited patiently. After about two minutes, a serving girl came by. She had purple hair that reached down to the small of her back, a gray long-sleeve shirt, black trousers, and red eyes. She didn't look older than sixteen, and had an aggressive smile.

"Welcome to the Jade Mustang. Any you want to eat?"

"A pork roast, if you have them," I said.

"And a strong drink," Cupa said, surprising me.

"Our usual order, got it," she said.

With that done, we turned our attention to the music players, who were currently playing a haunting-like melody that bounced off nicely against the walls. Turning to smile at Cupa, I noticed some people at the far end table, three of them. One had a large overcoat that was primarily green, and had a hood with a hat on top. The other had a blue coat with red trim and a similar hat to the first guy. The last one had a closed, blue vest and a white undershirt, with a farmer hat. Occasionally, they looked in our general direction, but I ignored them, waiting for food. After three minutes, our serving girl came back.

"Here you go. That will be ten emerald," she said. Since I saved up my money, I had a total of five-hundred emerald in my personal hammer-space. Taking out the ten, I handed them to her. She smiled and said, "Thank you, and have a nice lunch."

"She seems nice," said Cupa, before taking a piece of the roast.

"All the same, I'll avoid getting on her bad side until we get out of here," I replied, getting my own piece.

Withing minutes, the roast was reduced to a pile of bones. Cupa was currently gnawing on one in an effort to get the marrow inside, and I had my drink, Vanilla Brandy, in my hand. During lunch, I noticed the three men kept looking in our direction, and the stares lasted longer each time. By the time we finished eating, they just kept staring.

Giving another thank you to our serving girl, Cupa and I walked toward the door. Just when I was about to reach the handle, a voice called out, "Oi, where you going, girl?"

Turning around, I noticed those three men got up from their chairs and began walking to us.

"Me?" asked Cupa.

"No, the other cock robin there," answered their leader, the sarcasm in his voice, pointing at me.

The serving girl came up to them, and said in a clear voice, "There will be no fighting here, I told you that many times." She didn't get more out as she was shoved away.

"Well, we uh... we WERE leaving," I said, putting my hand to my side.

"Oh? And now?" asked the one in the vest.

"Now, I plan on feeding you your teeth."

(Assassin's Creed III- Fight Club)

The one in the vest jumped towards me, intending to hit me in one blow. Using his momentum against him, I threw him to the table behind us, scaring the people there. Before he got up, Cupa knocked him out with a kick to the head.

"I'll get the one in blue," she said, walking towards said person.

The one in green walked towards me, hands in a defensive posture. Chancing a punch, he merely pushed it away, then launched one of his own. However, a bottle came out of nowhere hit him in the side of the head. We both turned and saw the serving girl smirking and holding another bottle in her hand. Using this distraction, I sent a fist to his chin. Before he could react, I followed with a headbutt, a punch to the gut, a kick to his gut, and a punch to his temple, which he parried, then tried to follow up with a punch, which I blocked. Working fast, I grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall. Moving fast, I ran up the wall and brought his head down, knocking him out and possibly breaking his nose. Turning to Cupa, I noticed that she drop-kicked her target to the wall, making a small crack in the wall.

As soon as he hit the ground, more people in blue vests came in from around the tavern, using bottles as makeshift clubs. Cupa and I put our backs together, and then we were joined by the serving girl.

"These people broke the rules here," she said, but I guess she wanted to join for fun.

I'll spare the details, but by the time the last person went down, half the tables were broken and shattered bottles littered the floor, and the people were writhing on the ground, the occasional groan of pain coming from them. Picking up the guy in green, I slammed him into the wall and demanded, "Who are you, and what do you want with us?".

(Song End)

Spitting out blood, he pointed to Cupa and said, "I came for her."

This time Cupa came up and pulled him out of my grasp and held him in the air. "Who sent you?" she demanded.

The man smirked and pulled out a knife, lifting it up in the air. "Your man sends his regards," he said, then plunged it into his chest, scaring everyone watching.

Dropping his body, she turned to the owner and said, "Sorry about the mess."

He merely waved his hand and said, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"So, you two lead active lives, don't you?" asked the serving girl, placing her hand on her hip.

"It started two days ago. We never caught your name," I said, extending my hand.

"It's Karina. A pleasure," she replied.

"I'm going on a guess and say you were once a giant spider," said Cupa, folding her arms.

"Same way that you were once a Creeper," said Karina, turning her gaze to Cupa. "What are you two doing that requires bounty hunters?"

"My fiance believes me to be his property, and sends men to chase after me. However, three knights came by and began to chase me because I was framed for killing a lord. They weren't the kings men," answered Cupa.

"So I guess you'll need all the help you can get," stated Karina.

"We wouldn't want you to get caught up in all this, and you have a job here. That, and you don't have a weapon to defend yourself with," I said, trying to calm her down.

Karina merely smiled and flicked her wrists. In answer, two blades came out of her sleeves, extending past her fingers. "I think I can handle myself in a fight," she said.

"Well, can't really argue with that," said Cupa.

"Oi, Rowan, I'll be going out somewhere," said Karina, turning to the owner.

"We'll hold down the fort," he said.

"Well, let's go. We're wasting daylight," I said, opening the door. We began walking west, a small plan forming in my head on the way.

_**End Chapter 3**_

**Okay, in the end, Dante will be paired with someone, and I already have her in mind, but I can be swayed later on. Minecraft cookie for those that guess correctly. A poll will be done later.**


	5. Update

Not a new chapter, unfortunately, but some big news for this story.

First of all, I wrote this story when I still had Assassin's Creed in my head. Having time to cool down, I've decided to cut most of that stuff away, so no white robes.

On to the story itself.

Originally, I planned this story out to end at around forty chapters, with Dante having a full harem and defeating the bad guy in the end.

But then I thought, why stop there?

The one upside for writers block is that one can think what direction you want the story to go. That's why I plan on making Level of Corruption a trilogy. The first volume will have the team being built. The second volume will deal with more personal problems. The third volume will have the big battle in the end.

Each character will have their time being the protagonist for a chapter, and each girl will have their own time with Dante, so no playing favorites until the end.

Some of this will change as time goes on, but for now, this is the agenda.

The next chapter should be coming by soon.


End file.
